


Bang It to the Curb

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Car Accidents, First Kiss, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kissing, Lance is pure, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “There’s a new Lion,” Everyone declares in whispers at him.Like it’s something scandalous to the breathing out into the world.  And someone will take personal offense to that fact, and they do not wish to be the bearer of bad news to said individual.  Yet at the same time, so pleased to state it, and declare the world has moved on.  It was over, hadn’t he heard.Or like its some well kept secret to be hidden from the world.  And speaking such words will get them thrown out for spilling.  Tossed out for telling the wrong person too much.They all whisper and part, as Shiro made his way through the crowd.





	1. Bang it to the Curb

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Fast and the furious shance au? Or maybe just drag racing if you never watched the movies.
> 
> Never seen the Fast and Furious Movies like outside of the trailers. But I am all for street racing Shance!

“There’s a new Lion,” Everyone declares in whispers at him.

Like it’s something scandalous to the breathing out into the world.  And someone will take personal offense to that fact, and they do not wish to be the bearer of bad news to said individual.  Yet at the same time, so pleased to state it, and declare the world has moved on.  It was over, hadn’t he heard.

Or like its some well kept secret to be hidden from the world.  And speaking such words will get them thrown out for spilling.  Tossed out for telling the wrong person too much.

They all whisper and part, as Shiro made his way through the crowd.

Flowing away from him like he was some all powerful being.  All eager to not be in his way.  All  _knowing_  not to be in his way, as they shuffle and huddle towards cars, to chatter and whisper among themselves.

Because…is that… _him_?

Shiro boots thump steadily against the concrete.  

Muted under the sound of music blasting out of one of the car’s stereos towards the front.  Where most of the party people and on-lookers were.  But still loud enough to catch the slight attention the thin man leaning over the engine of a blue 1970′s Mustang.

A car that is too beautiful to be suped up and racing.  

It should be a crime.

“What can I do for you, dude?”  The man asked with a rough, but polite tone.  

Shiro watched him tap at a few valves and caps of the engine.  Checking them over lightly.  As well as seeming to be mindful of his dirty oiled covered hands as he did so.  Then tighten something back into place, before turning to peer over his shoulder at Shiro.

Eyebrow completely cocked.

“So you’re him?”  Shiro asked firmly.

“Sorry, but you have to be a little more specific, Big Guy,”  The man said fluidly with a sigh as pulled away from his engine.   _Slowly._ Like he was trying to show off how he can move, how his  _body_  could move.  “I am a lot of things.”

“You’re the new Lion.”  Shiro stated deeply.  “You’re Blue Lion.”

“That’s the word on the street.”  The guy shrugged breezily. 

Like the name meant absolutely nothing to him.  Like it was just some silly little street name  _someone_  just thought up one day and it stuck.  And it is not some high sort of honor to have the whispered possibility of being called a Lion.  Let alone called it on the streets.

Shiro would be offended…

If he wasn’t so interested by the other.

The guy moved and released the hood to drop back over the engine.  “But I’ve barely broken Black Lion’s first record.”  The man huffed, as he turned back to Shiro and wiped his hands.   _Oh,_  he was  _humble._   “Granted I wasn’t using any fluid enhancements, it’s not much to brag about.”

“Quite impressive.”  Shiro started firmly.  

“I suppose.”  The guy shrugged indifferently.  He peered at his car for a moment, before turning back to Shiro.  “What’s it to you anyway, Big Guy?  Did I steal your chance at a Lion name or something.”

“No, I just had to see you for myself.”  Shiro said with a shrug.

“Because…”  The guy motioned for Shiro to continue.

The older chuckled lowly to himself.  Before he took a few steps closer to the other.  Just so he was in the guys personal space a little bit.  Relishing in the satisfying little hitch of his breath as Shiro leaned in towards his ear.

“Because, I’m Black Lion, Lance.”  Shiro whispered heavily in the guy’s ear.  Dropping the other’s name like power move.

Something metal dropped.  Shiro assumed it was a wrench Lance still had in his hand.  And Lance took in a breath of surprise at the words.  As Shiro pulled away, he could see the wide eyed look on the other’s face, like he really can’t believe Shiro is in front of him.  

That Shiro knows his  _name._

Shiro, honestly, couldn’t believe he was back there himself.

He’d given up on that life years ago.  Put his life on a good path, the real straight and narrow, for the fat load of good it did him.  Honestly the whole thing fell apart so quick.  That when Keith came breathing words of the circuit, and some upstart out of no where being called Blue Lion, before Keith could earn his own Lion name.  Well Shiro jumped at the chance to go right back in. 

Shiro just has to see.

With a satisfied smirk, the older took a step back, and smiled brightly.  “Have a good race.”


	2. Hit the Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knew how to _drive._ Knew what his car could do, and how to read a course. Knew how to read other drivers, see if he had to fight for his win, or let their overzealous eagerness win a race for _him_. And knew how to hang back for a strike.
> 
> He almost made racing look elegant.
> 
> Like some kind of dance he performed with his car. And there was classical music flowing in the air with every shift, every boost, every turn, every goddamn _drift_ he did in his blue 60s Mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an anonymous ask to basically do another part to this AU. It's not exactly what was asked off me (but I have my reasons) and pretty heavy on the Shance...cause I wanted it.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
>  **I read your shance street racing au. Think we could maybe get a part two were lance meets the other lions and races for a bit. Please. Its ok if can't. I just really LOVE how you write shanCe.**
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The way Lance raced was something Shiro had never seen before.

Lance never seemed overly concerned with speed.  Or not concerned with in a way that was clear he _knew_ it didn't always win races.  It sure as hell _helped_ win races, but it wasn’t the default reason for every race win.

Not to say Lance didn't _go_ fast.

Oh he could really but the petal to the metal, and boost off when needed.

But that was the difference from other racers.

_When needed._

It meant Lance knew how to _drive_ .  Knew what his car could do, and how to read a course.  Knew how to read other drivers, see if he had to fight for his win, or let their overzealous eagerness win a race _for him_.  And knew how to hang back for a strike.

He almost made racing look elegant.

Like some kind of dance he performed with his car.  And there was classical music flowing in the air with every shift, every boost, every turn, every goddamn _drift_ he did in his blue 70s Mustang.

Shiro understood why Lance snagged a Lion name before Keith.

How he snagged it after coming out of nowhere.  And people chattered that he made it look like child's play.

Why they called him Sharpshooter some times, when he came roaring for the back to steal a win.  Or give Keith a decent run for his money.

One would think that his grace and strategic elegance, would mean he was a serious driver.  To like an almost clinical degree.

But he wasn't.

As Shiro learned _real_ quick.

Lance laughed.  He was bright eyed and comical.  Excited like a child on their favorite ride at Disney World.  And chatty like someone showing off as they what they thought was cool and fun.  Wide grin that made his eyes sparkle and face split.

“You alright there Mr. Black Lion.”  Lance asked with ringing laughter as he looked over at Shiro in his passenger seat.

Shiro, who was pathetically _gripping_ the passenger seat like his life depended on it with his left hand.  Even though he was like sixty percent sure Lance wasn't going to accidentally kill him driving.  And he trusted Lance more than anyone else to drive like a maniac with him in the car. Because Lance could so quickly read and rope in a situation or error than Shiro could ever hope to.

And Shiro didn't let go as they jerked slight as they came to a sharp stop.

“Yes…”  Shiro said meekly after a few moments of gathering himself.  “Despite appearances.”

Lance laughed airily at the words.

“I'll admit that last corner got away from me me a bit.”  Lance stated simply as he threw the car in park. “If it helps to make you _feel_ better.”

Shiro grunted slightly at the idea.  Releasing his hold on the seat as he leaned back as well.  Closing his eyes to center himself.

His heart was hammering in his chest rapidly.  Like it use it after a good race. Or anytime he made a car go quick just because he could.  A way it hadn't done...in a long time.

And definitely not when he had been in a passenger seat of a car.

It felt... _good._

Like flying, and freedom, and everything Shiro missed about racing.

Lance laughs breezily beside him.  “The last time I drove this with someone, they threw up.”  Lance said easy. “Of course, to be fair, Hunk once threw up after rolling down a hill as a kid... _so_ the bar is low on that one.”

Shiro felt laughter push out of lips at the words.

“I won't pat my back too hard, then.”  Shiro assured.

Lance’s blossoming laugh filled the inside of the car.  And honestly it was a sound Shiro was sure he would never tire of hearing.

Like _ever_.

“You are quite the driver, Lance.”  Shiro commented after a moment after things settled.  “I haven't had a rush like that in...God, _years._  And definitely never when I've been a passenger.”  Shiro breathy laughed as he turned to look at Lance.  

“Anything the help the Great Black Lion fly again.”  Lance returned with a slight bow of service towards Shiro.  Hand over his heart and everything.

“Definitely earned the Lion name in my book.”  Shiro stated easily.

“Oh...I don't know about that.”  Lance said nervously as he turned his attention to the steering wheel in front of him.  

Shiro watched as the young ran his fingernails along the old lines.  His attention fiddling with the steering wheel. And the smallest dusting of pink on his cheeks, as he did so.  Trying to act like he wasn't shying away from Shiro's comments and it really didn't _mean_ anything.

Over time, Shiro had learned to see Lance reactions and words for what they were.

Lance never discarded the Lion name he had earned.   

Nor was he just being overly humble.

Rather he never felt worthy of it as some sort of up start kid out of nowhere.  Seeing as he didn't _earn_ it breaking records of speed.  As if driving well enough to _almost_ beat a record Shiro made when he was sixteen and lucky with his nitrate boost, wasn't something impressive.  Especially when he wasn't using anything other than the horsepower to do it.

And god it just made Shiro fall for him hard and quicker than he thought possible after all the _shit_ in his past.

“I do,”  Shiro stated gently but firmly.  “Keith can't do that, no matter how hard he tries.”

Usually Keith scares the shit out of Shiro whenever they drove together.  Or at least in terms of racing or driving a course. In attempt to chase and achieve the rush Shiro got from driving.  To the point where they just don't try anymore, because the very idea started to fill Shiro with anxiety.

Because Keith was speed.

Rash, quick, and stubborn.  Not terrible qualities in a race.  But by the time he realized something was wrong, it was too late for him to remedy it.

Where Lance was more control and calm.  With just the right amount of chaos in the back seat to welcome the rush.

“Really?” Lance caused with a skeptical eyebrow raise.

“Really.” Shiro assured easily.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the bright spark that feeling Lance’s expression took o  at the confirmation. Mostly because he terribly tried to hide in his expression. It was like he didn’t know Shiro to know he took pride in doing something Keith failed at, but at the same time did.  Because any little thing over Keith was _a good thing_ to Lance.  Even though their rivalry was a lot of show and bark, than anything else, it was still them to annoy Keith with for a bit.

And it was kind of cute.

“Make a flightless lion feel like their flying again, quite a feat, Blue.”  Shiro said as he reach out of some stray fly away of Lance's hair. Carefully guiding it back to Lance other soft hairs and behind his ear.  “A beautiful, lovely feat.”

Lance blushed slight at the display, as he stared at Shiro.

Like he knew Shiro wasn't talking about his driving.  Or the rush. Or even the whole previous thirty minutes they had spent in the car driving and doing whatever they could with the mechanics.  Laughing and enjoying themselves with dumb driving shit.

It was wonderful.

Shiro could just lean over and kiss him.

So he did just that.

Chaste and simple.  Just the smallest of tilt of his head, and hand under the younger's chin.  Lip on lips, and tingling warm breath. Gaze locked with Lance's the whole time.  Barely anything to write home about in appearance, really.

Especially given the awkwardness of the car space.

But it felt like...something words failed to describe in a good way.

“Thank you,” Shiro breath out as he pulled back just a fraction.  

Lance's breath warm and curling against Shiro's face.  And his blue eyes still at the center of Shiro's vision.  So soft, bright, and beautifully.

“You're welcome.”  Lance said softly on the tail end of a swallow.  Before he seemed to collect himself enough to point out, “You kissed me.”

Shiro just smiled at him warmly.  “Yeah I did.” Shiro hummed out. “That okay with you?”

Lance is quiet for a moment.  But in the sort of way that meant he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.  Because he does move, or pull away, like he'll break the illusion if it is that.

“Yeah…”  Lance answered in a whisper after a moment of silence between them.  A smile starting to grow on his lips. “Yeah, that's okay with me.”

So Shiro did it again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Shiro and Lance kissing in a car.
> 
> I seriously like the idea of Lance being a really good pilot. (Like actually up to pair with Keith in a lot of regards, if not a smidge better because he can doesn't get worked up) He's just bad at testing, and being from another country has it's difficulties, and it all just got in the way. (Also he's a self-sacrificing idiot for his friends to save their grades). So I figured that would translate to him driving. And with him being the teams distance fighter, I love the idea of Lance being someone who can take a step back, and look and see things happening quicker than anyone else. Basically reading people and situations amazingly well (which he canonly is actually good at, given he notice the fake Roover, figured Lotor was luring them into a trap after the lion switch, and also like was the only who didn't completely like/trust Lotor). 
> 
> Also, I didn't do Lance meeting the other "Lions" because he kind of already has. In the first part of the idea/dabble seires/whatever this is, Shiro and Lance are the only one's with the title of Lion. Keith was on the quick rise to get a Lion title, but Lance snatched it up before, and sort of dimmed talk of it for Keith. In this part Keith is sort of newly named Red Lion, and Lance and him actually know each other well. Hunk and Pidge would respectively being Yellow and Green Lion, but they don't earn the titles by racing, rather engineering and inventing things to make cars go faster. But by then Lance is already good friends with them. Allura would probably be White Lion, but I haven't exactly figured her into the story at the moment, beyond that,...but she would likely be another racer.
> 
> I know like jack shit about cars and racing. So if anything is wrong...it's wrong just accept it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	3. Banging Down the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance will be okay.” Pidge repeated again as the countdown began.
> 
> Shiro watched as the flag is dropped.
> 
> The two car engines roared loudly as tires squealed for a moment. Looking for traction before they rocketed forwards. Sendak’s black Dodge quickly taking the lead over Lance’s beloved Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for"  
>  _Just read your cool shance fic were they race cars in street races. Think you could please post more for that. Like maybe lance wins a race against sendak. Shiro so proud of him that he twirls him around in his arms and kisses all over his cheeks. Than if sendak tries to start something shiro smirks and says blue lion beat you fair and square while casually holding a crowbar._
> 
> Sorry this too a bit, but here it is. I kind of followed this kind of took some creative liberties

Shiro doesn't like what was happening.

Not one little bit.

Not when Lance was so freshly released from the hospital after being struck by an unknown driver that sped away.  Still on some strong pain medication to function. And not after the doctors had said he was  _ lucky _ to have escaped with broken collar bone and terrible bruised and sore body. That his tucking and rolling with the hit, no doubt saved him from more serious injury.  And definitely not after the representative that had been with Lance at the time had cover all the bills out of...thanks, Shiro assumed, for shoving him clear of the cars path.  

At least Shiro had convinced Lance to say as long as he possibly could.

But the fact that Lance was racing...

Well racing after everything was a terrible idea.

But there was no choice.  

Lance had been too cornered into things to even have a whisper of a thought of backing out.  

Sendak had seen everything to that detail.

If Lance didn't show and race, the title Blue Lion name would be taken from him.  The streets would take it away from him with no chance for him to defend his claim to it.  And he would be branded as a coward, despite being hurt to the understandable point of not racing by most.  The whole race had been made into event before everything. And the only way Lance was getting out was if he was in a coma or dead.

Shiro knew the accident and  _ everything _ was Sendak's doing.

Everything was too conveniently close for it to be just a coincidence.  And far too vague in facts to really link Sendak to it. Though it was all such clear sabotage, it's crazy the crowds that adore Lance can't see it.

That and Shiro just knows Sendak.  

All the crap he pulled to get Shiro in his gang.  The stuff that had cost Shiro just about everything, and made him run to his old stomping grounds.  

There were other reasons, sure, but Shiro can't lie it was a background fact.

And now Lance was racing him.

Lance and assured Shiro things would be fine.  

All would work out in the end if he just  _ raced _ . 

Even if he loss, within a week, the crowds would whisper and talk of his condition during it all.  Mutter how it wasn't fair in the end. Sendak's victory would become meaningless as they all saw the truth of it.  Whatever standing he managed to gain would falter under it. For Lance nothing would be lost.

If he won, well that would no doubt solidified his Lion name.  

Just like Shiro’s had been.

But Shiro doesn't like it.  

The whole thing makes him anxious beyond belief.  So much so he feels sick to his stomach. 

Yet the idea of leaving and not watching Lance made it ten times worse.  

When Keith suggested they go to some other area for some air, and a less public descent into a panic attack, Shiro nearly bit off his head.  He doesn’t fault Hunk though for taking the offer, and thankful that Pidge stay by his side. Quickly understanding leaving would just make things worse for Shiro.

“He'll be fine,” Pidge assured flatly over the rumbles of car engines and cheers.  “He can do this track blindfolded.”

Shiro hummed.

His eyes fixed to the girl making her way between the cars.  She runs her hand over Lance's old blue mustang as she does. The show of luck wished it felt like.  Before she stood in the middle to call out the track path and terms of the race, one last time.

Shiro can’t see Lance in the shadows of his car.

But he gives him a hopeful smile on the off chance he was looking over at him one last time.  Even if Shiro would much rather be bend over a trash can hurling.

“Lance will be okay.”  Pidge repeated again as the countdown began.

Shiro watched as the flag is dropped.

The two car engines roared loudly as tires squealed for a moment.  Looking for traction before they rocketed forwards. Sendak’s black Dodge quickly taking the lead over Lance’s beloved Blue.  

Similar to how most races went for Lance at the start.

The crowd knows this and expectations nothing more

But Lance is at Sendak’s heels as they speed away.  Approaching the first bend of the track. Red of brake lights flash as they both barreling into it.  Quickly disappearing from sight around it.

Five minutes.

That’s how long it too to race the set track on average.

Meaning it was going to be five minutes until the race was over.  Lance and Sendak would both return to cross the finish line. Hopefully close to each other’s heels, with Lance in the lead.  It was just five minutes.

But Shiro could feel his anxiety spike with each passing second.

He didn’t trust Sendak to race... _ clean. _

Lance was already in pain and a bit loopy from the drugs.  Without a doubt his reaction time was diminished greatly. And Sendak was already willing almost kill Lance for any bit of an advantage.  

There was no doubt Sendak would try something to insure a victory.

_ God, _ five minutes was so long.

And Shiro can’t be  _ there _ to watch every turn.

The circuit is too big.  And the idea of getting on one of the motorcycles that trail behind is paralyzing for Shiro.  It always had been. Even if it’s so follow after the race and see. So he was blind to what’s happening out there. He was just left there to stand and  _ wait. _

“Hey!  Earth to Black Lion!”  Pidge voice snapped harshly as Shiro felt the younger shorter girl jab at his side painfully.  Like he was ninety percent sure it would bruise, but she gave him little room to complain. “Here, look at this!”  She stated as she shoved her a tablet at him.

On screen is just a basic street map with one little blue dot on it.

The dot following the track of the race.

_ Lance _ .

Shiro realized before Pidge started to explain beside him.

She put a tracker in his car.  Or maybe more so a device that monitored every little thing could be hooked up to.  Speed, gas, heat, gears, tear pressure, to name just a few. More than enough to monitor things from afar.  A way to instantly see if there was a sudden shift in anything.

He doesn’t hear her talking beside him as he tore the tablet out of her grasp.

Eyes glued to the little dot.

There was no dot for Sendak.

Shiro can’t tell who was leading.  Nor could Shiro really make out any maneuvers Lance might be trying to make to defend a lead, or gain it.  Well he probably could guess something if he looked at the readout the device was tracking. Shiro knew how drive, and how to drive to  _ race _ , and how he knew  _ Lance  _ drove to make a good guess at what he was doing.  But he couldn’t tear his eyes from the little dot.

Watching it make turn after turn on the map until…

Shiro looked up as the roar of an engine sounded over the last bend.

And to his instant relief it’s the 70s blue mustang drifting in wildly.

Shiro doesn’t fault the slight over steer as the car corrected itself.

Hell he doesn’t care about  _ anything _ once the race is over.

Just that Lance got out of the car completely okay.

Which he did...sort of.

It looked like he half fell out of the driver’s seat.  Caught by some excited spectators that were close. They help him to his feet gingerly as everyone else starts to crowd around the blue mustang.  Complete ignoring the black Dodge as it rumbled past the finish line and parked a bit away.

The crowd parted instantly as Shiro made his approach.

Lance instantly in Shiro’s tight hold.

Shiro could feel relief flood into him at the feeling of Lance’s familiar warmth against his chest.  He gripped the back of Lance’s shirt as he held him. Mindfully being careful of how tight as he did so, not wanting to hurt Lance.  Doing his best to kiss every surface of skin and hair that he can manage. And he could feel Lance holding him as tightly as he can managed, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

“I did it, I won.”  Lance repeated over and over in a soft laughing whisper.

It was something Shiro could barely hear over the cheers and excitement of the crowd.  But he knew well enough to know when it turned to soft sobs of relief. 

Shiro didn’t lessen his hold as it happened.  Rather he took to assuring Lance with small whispered “Yes you did,” “You did so good,” and “I’m so proud of you” against Lance’s hairline.  Over and over again. Coupled with gentle ‘I love you’s as the crowd started to dissipate for something else.

Letting his relief settled as he just held Lance.

The angry sound of a car door was heard.  Along with the frustrated grumbles of Sendak snapping at his men.

Shiro pulled away a bit and turned to look at Sendak.

To glare at him one last time.  

Make it clear that he could not expand his territories to their city.  He was no longer welcome there, or near Lance. His men and him and overstayed their welcome.  That is was just best to go in the night and never return. 

Only...

Shiro’s blood ran cold at the site.

He was frozen for a second as he watched Sendak storm forward towards them.  Hand moving behind from behind his back in all to familiar motion. The glint of  the gun’s metal caught some light from a street light.

Sharply, Shiro spun them around.  

So his back was to Sendak, and he could shield Lance from a bullet hopefully.

_ BANG! _

Screams of panic erupted from a collect of spectators.  Followed by the fury of movement everyone trying to scatter for safety.  Shiro could hear the surprised yelps of his friends, and the sound of them ducking.  And he can feel Lance half try to drop to the ground and take Shiro with him.

He waits for the pain but it never comes.

Instant he heard Sendak let out an engaged cry of pain.

“Have you no sense of  _ honor!” _  Came a loud accented voice.  

Shiro turned to the sound to see Allura.  A sweet, kind, and rather rich woman, with a love and knowledge of cars that is so refreshing among the nuts that flock to the circuit.  Lance had taken her advice about something when others had rudely blown her off, and she’d been a friend since. Her white hair and name brand clothes make her usually stick out.

The small gun in her hand did that more now.

She doesn’t waver under the snarl Sendak threw at her.  “I expected you to be a sore loser. To complain and grumble.  Refuse to fade away without the last word” She growled as she continued.  Keith hurried to her side with a tire wrench in hand. Pidge follows his example with a tazer crackling loudly.  “ But to stoop so  _ low _ .  To be so  _ lacking _ in general decency of the streets, I have no words.”  She huffed as she settled the gun back into her purse gingerly.  “And against the beloved Lions, really shows the  _ lack _ of your intelligence.”

Sendak growled roughly as he stood to his full bulk height.

Ready to advance towards Allura.

Despite the shifting tides against him.

“Leave this city as soon as possible.”  Shiro snapped, pulling Sendak's attention back to him and Lance.  He rubbed gently at Lance’s back as he felt his love stiffen at his side.  “You lost to a far better racer, one you tried to sabotage as well. With speaks more Lance’s victory than anything else.  I suggest you take the loss, and go home and lick you wounds before the tides shift completely out of your control.”

Sendak growled roughly, but one of his men sees the sense in Shiro’s words.

A few of the spectators are seeming to take a turn on them.  Being a Lion is a coveted thing in their town. In their world.  Everyone there knows so, and they all love Lance one way or another.  Sendak trying to hurt him would gain nothing for him.

He pulls Sendak back towards the black Dodge.  

Piling him in before they hurriedly drive away.  

Shiro doesn’t watch them drive away, knowing everyone else probably is. He turns to Lance with a soft and wide smile.  He knows Lance’s claim to the name Blue Lion is safe. No one was going to think of taking it from him now. And he’s proud of his boyfriend for his accomplishment.

Lance smiled back tiredly.

“Alright, let’s get you back home to rest.”  Shiro said warmly.

“That sounds nice.”  Lance said tiredly with a sigh as Shiro carefully guided him towards the back seat.  He let Shiro help in as best he could with the smallest of hisses and groans of pain at the movements.  “Cuddling with you after today, that sounds nice.”

“Yes it does.”  Shiro said warm as crawled in carefully beside Lance with a small signal for Hunk to drive.  The sound of police sirens rang in the approaching distance as Shiro closed the door and Lance eased into his side..  “Yes it really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> This takes place some time after the chapter before. I don't know how long, but everyone in the Voltron group has a lion name for one reason or another.
> 
> Allura in this, her background is a little more finalized. She is the heiress to her father's high end car company, (Coran runs operations until Allura graduates from college with like her masters, because that's what she wants) and she comes to the racing circuits for fun. Most people want nothing to do to, thinking she just some rich girl trying to get under daddy's skin. But Lance and everyone else befriends her. She is also the mysterious "White Lion". Also she is there to scout test drivers for her company (why Lance was with Coran when he was hurt)
> 
> And Sendak is just some gangster trying to expand his territory. Shiro knows him, but only because he kind of screwed with Shiro's life, and is part of reason he left and return to his old town.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is. 
> 
> I was going to have Shiro be an undercover cop, who use to race under the name Black Lion. Which I guess still functions a bit in this fic. But really, up to you guys. Black Lion is Lance’s idol, but not the reason he got into racing, it was more for the money he could send home to help. Also Shiro got out of racing because of a bad car accident where he lost his arm and is all scared up from.
> 
> Either way, the both fall in love and you know…


End file.
